A Hundred Days  After the Credits Roll
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: My take on what happened after the credits finished rolling on A Hundred Days, a little fluffy but doesn't deviate from future episodes, so no AU story.  Hope you all enjoy, please R


**Disclaimer: Stargate and it's components are owned by MGM, Showtime, Gecko and Double Secret. I make no money off these stories and borrow the characters for my own enjoyment (and torture at times). **

**Rating: T**

**Spoiler: A Hundred Days (gee...shock) **

**I know, this has been done to death by fanfic writers across the globe, but I watched this ep the other day (taking notes for future chapter of HLA since the current one is bugging me) and I wanted to explore what happened when they got back to Earth. I mean, how much would they have been hurting after Jack snubbed them on Edorra?**

**This isn't like my other fics...this is basically an episode addition, what happens after the credits roll and before the next episode. It's fluffy, just a little...marshmallow fluff, not Persian kitty fluff...was hard to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Stepping onto the gate ramp Colonel Jack O'Neill took in his familiar surroundings, smiling up into the control booth where a grim General Hammond and Janet were standing, he gave them a jaunty salute before sauntering out of the gate room, sparing no thought to his team mates as they too clunked onto the ramp.

A look passed briefly between Daniel Jackson and Teal'c as Sam staggered through behind them, her efforts of the past 3 months caught up with her as Teal'c suddenly scooped her up, cradling her as if she were a child, trying to soothe the silent tears that had slipped past her military façade.

"How is she Janet?" Daniel asked as he sat by his sleeping friend, the worry and the pain still on her face even as she slept.

"Exhausted. There's nothing physically wrong with her, she's just tired, both emotionally and psychically." Janet paused, glancing between Daniel and Teal'c, who had remained silent since placing their friend on the bed and was now standing at the end of the bed, "What happened on that planet?" Daniel visibly flinched at her question as he tore his gaze away from Sam and caught Janet's.

"She was explaining how we got him home, and he just walked away…to Laira." Daniel spat her name out with such anger and disgust that it shocked Janet, for she knew he was a gentle soul and did not hate easily, "He umm…said he wasn't happy to be coming home…then he invited her to come back with him."

"Damn him." Janet muttered as she sank down into the chair next to Daniel, deep in thought, "I wouldn't normally allow this…but you should take her home Daniel."

"She has no home Janet. She spent so long trying to get Jack home that she forgot to pay her bills, she was evicted last month." Daniel replied softly as he held Sam's hand tenderly in his own, "She's staying with me." He said suddenly, standing up and looking at Teal'c, who had said nothing but the barely repressed anger on his face was evident at O'Neill's treatment of Major Carter.

"Teal'c, you think you can pick her up without waking her?" Daniel asked as he brushed away a lock of her hair from Sam's pale face, the dark tinges under her eyes and the slightly sunken hollow of her cheekbones evidence of what she had put her body through for the past 3 months.

"Indeed." Teal'c responded quietly as he gathered her once again in his arms, her tired and pliant body as Daniel hugged Janet, before marching out of the infirmary, glaring at anyone who dared make a sound as Teal'c carried a still sleeping Sam out of the mountain and towards Daniel's home.

* * *

"So, Doc, have I missed anything good?" Jack asked brightly as Janet moved around him muttering a reply that Jack barely picked up but sounded similar to 'like you care'.

"What?" he questioned as Janet glared at him.

"No, absolutely nothing happened in the past 3 months, apart from the fact that Sam nearly killed herself trying to get you home," Janet spat at him angrily as she threw his chairt on the bench, seeing the look of confusion that crossed his face, "Oh yes, Colonel O'Neill, she nearly died for you, she worked 20 hour days and barely ate, she's lost weight and she collapsed twice from exhaustion."

"I had no idea…" Jack began quietly

"No you wouldn't would you, mister I'm not even going to thank people, in fact I'm just going to ignore them entirely, then tell the woman I shacked up with that I don't want to come home and then invite her to come back with you." Janet stood at the end of the bed, hands on hips as she glared at him, making him feel about as big as an ant, "Think about it. How would you feel?" Janet added as she turned on her heel, "You can go." She called down the hall as she left a man who was staring at the curtain that surrounded his bed, his mind swirling with her words.

* * *

Knocking softly on her door, he received no reply and his head made an audible clunk as it dropped against the white painted door.

"If you're looking for Samantha, try her friends place. She was evicted about a month ago, two friends came around to clear her place out." A voice from behind him said, causing him to whirl around.

"Who?" he asked the elderly lady as she stood in her open doorway.

"Young man, wears glasses, very nice and another guy…tall, didn't say much, wore a hat." She answered.

"Daniel…"Jack mumbled before his gaze snapped away from the lady, "Thank you ma'am." He added as he bolted towards the elevator of Sam's apartment.

"Daniel, open up!" he shouted as he bashed on his door, nearly collecting Daniels' face as the door was flung open to reveal an obviously irate Daniel.

"Will you shut up!" he hissed at him as Jack pushed past him.

"Where is she?" he demanded as he looked around Daniels apartment.

"She's sleeping Jack." Daniel responded as he ushered Jack away from the bedroom door.

"I was a jerk wasn't I?" Jack whispered as he sunk onto the couch.

"Basically…yes you were."

"I…there's no excuse that I can give…none." Jack told him, his head hanging in his hands.

"Not really." Daniel agreed as he stood before Jack, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his piercing blue eyes never once wavering from Jack's slumped form.

"She might be awake, I just took in some food for her." Daniel said after a time, smiling grimly as Jack's head shot up a look of pure hope on his face.

"Thank you Daniel, for taking care of my…for taking care of Carter." Jack corrected himself quickly, but Daniel knew that Jack had been close to saying 'my Carter'.

"Don't upset her." He told him sternly as he allowed Jack to pass him, already wondering he were going to regret this.

Closing the door softly behind him, he padded softly towards the bed. She was asleep, curled into a tight ball, with her head tucked under arm, and, sinking to the floor beside her head he gently stroked her golden hair.

"Jack?" she murmured sleepily as she stirred in her sleep, her arm slipped as her eyes blinked open, the soft blue that stared at him was clouded with confusion, "Sir?" she added, her voice disbelieving.

"Sam, I'm sorry, so very sorry." He murmured as pain flashed through her eyes, her body jerking away from his hand, which was still resting softly against her hair.

"Sir?" she repeated as she edged further away.

"Sam…I was an ass…okay, I was a complete and utter bastard to you earlier." Jack admitted as he stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ya think?" she retorted as she stared back at him, anger flashing in her blue eyes.

"I do…it might surprise you, but I do think Carter…I had a lot of time to think after Janet went nuts at me, then on the drive to your old place…then on the drive to here." Jack paused, his forehead crinkling slightly, "If I could go back and change how I acted, and not just after you came through the gate…but, what happened the night before Teal'c came through, I would. It was a mistake. The whole thing." Jack looked away as Sam suddenly reached out and touched his arm gently.

"You don't have to explain…" she told him quietly as he turned back to face her, determination on his face as he shifted closer.

"I do Carter. When Lairas' husband died, she mourned for 100 days. When the gate was buried by that meteorite, I too mourned for 100 days. Then I accepted that I wasn't going to be coming home, I began to live there." Jack paused as he stared deep into her eyes, "There was some celebration on the night before Teal'c came through, I got drunk. Really drunk. When we got back to Lairas, I don't even really remember what happened, just waking up the next day in her bed. The first and only time." Her hand was still on his arm, though now her fingers were wrapped around his forearm

"Oh…" was all Sam said as she blinked up at him.

"The truth is…" Jack began, but suddenly stopped as he realized what he was about to say.

"Yes?" she questioned, her blue eyes were wide and questioning him, drawing him in.

"I…missed you." He said quietly, "A lot more than I'm sposed too…" A flush was creeping over his cheekbones at his admission.

"Oh." was all she could say as her eyes opened even more.

"I…should probably go, Daniel will have my hide for keeping you awake." Jack told her, but made no move as Sam's grip tightened.

"Stay with me." Her voice was barely audible, her eyes closing for fear of rejection as she felt his weight leave the bed, snapping open as she heard a zipper being pulled down.

"Okay." He said simply as he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, his fingers hesitating on the hem of his shirt before he made the decision and reefed it over his head, the stark white of his singlet contrasting against his tanned skin as he worked on his jeans, seemingly unashamed that was basically stripping for his 2IC. Stepping out of his jeans he stepped round the bed and slid under the covers, suddenly nervous as he lay on his back, staring at her ceiling before he felt her shift and curl into his body, one leg casually over his hips as her head snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you too sir." She whispered as Jack gently stroked her hair, lulling her to sleep slowly, feeling her relax into his body as he continued to stroke her golden hair.

"Jack?" Daniel said as he pushed the door open, surprised to see his two best friends curled together and clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it, his head tilting to one side as Jack lifted his head slightly, indicating for him to be quiet as Sam was asleep. Daniel simply nodded and backed out of the room, a smile playing at his features as he shut the door quietly.

* * *

"This is nice." Sam said as she lay in Jack's arms, safely wrapped in his warmth, it had been hours since she had been lulled to sleep by his touch, and the soft evening light which had filled the room earlier had given way to the black of night.

"I know." Jack responded as he felt her shift slightly against him, "Thank you for bringing me home Sam. But I have to go." He added quietly as he tugged her closer.

"I know." She replied, echoing his own words as he shifted to look at her fully.

"Someday Sam." He promised as he gently caressed her cheek, sadness filling both their gazes at what could not be just yet.

"Fishing yeah?" she responded, trying to lighten the mood.

"Definitely Sam…one day, when the Goa'uld are gone, I'm going to take you fishing." Jack paused, his hand trailing down to rest on the curve of her hip, "Promise me you wont wait Sam…this fight could take awhile…and if you do find someone, go for it. You deserve to be happy."

"Jack…I will always wait for you." She whispered as her own hand came to gently rest against his stubble covered cheek.

"Promise me Sam." He repeated ardently, his deep brown eyes boring into her blue ones as she slowly nodded.

"I promise." She affirmed quietly as he leant in to brush his lips over hers, so softly she barely felt it, but the emotions that swelled within her were amazing as her eyes closed, snapping open as she felt his warmth leave her, the bed shifting as he got out, but both comfortable in the knowledge that one day, when the Goa'uld were gone, Sam was going to say yes to his fishing invitation, it just took 3 months fishing on another planet to realise that he only ever wanted to fish on Earth…and with Sam Carter by his side.

* * *

**-jumps up and down-**

**Review me! **

**-swears...one shouldn't jump with injured knee ligaments-**

**Make the jumping worthwhile and review:P **


End file.
